1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current applying device that applies a current to a semiconductor. In particular, the present invention relates to a current applying device used for inspecting a power semiconductor to which a large current needs to be applied.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technique is known about a large-current probe pin for allowing an extremity of the probe pin to be in contact with a semiconductor so as to be electrified (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the probe pin is configured to include a contact member where a plurality of contact portions for electrifying are formed which are arranged in a distributive way, a plunger which is made of a rod-shaped conductive member and has an extremity to which the contact body is attached and a posterior extremity to which a wire end portion is connected, and a coil spring which exerts a force on the plunger so as to allow the contact body to be in contact with the semiconductor. In addition, a peripheral edge of the contact member is radially branched to constitute the contact portions, a center region of the contact member is fixed to the plunger by a fastener which is inserted into a fastener insertion hole in a depression of the extremity surface of the plunger, and the contact portion extends to the outer peripheral side from the inner peripheral edge of the depression.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the contact portion of the contact member is oscillated like a seesaw with respect to the inner peripheral edge of the depression as a supporting point when the contact portion is in contact with the semiconductor. Then, it is considered that, at the time of oscillation, variation in contact pressure is alleviated by deformation of a portion close to the center region of the contact portion of the contact member, and thus, although there are some unevenness or irregularities at the probe-pin contact portion of the surface of the semiconductor, the contact state between the plurality of contact portions of the contact member and the surface of the semiconductor is aligned and stabilized.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-137791